Erza Has A What!
by LilWheezy
Summary: Team Natsu decides to stop at an inn on their way back to the guild after a mission, when everything goes to hell for Lucy. She finds out Erza has male privates, but also has sexual attractions for Lucy! How will Lucy handle the sexual abuse?


**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **WARNING:**

 **THIS FANFIC CONTAINS RAPE AND OTHER EXPLICIT CONTENT.**

"Gahhh!" Natsu complained, as he threw his hands behind his head. "That job was too easy!"

"I have to pay my rent somehow, right?" Lucy pointed out, dusting off her damaged clothes from their previous battle. Their job had been to go up to Bosco, and capture the burglars that had been stealing from the town's fish market. Although not long-lasting, their emeny had shown some strength, and managed to land a few blows; thus resulting in minor injuries and damaged clothes.

"Well, now that we're 60,000 jewels richer, how should we split the reward?" Asked Gray, with his hands in his pockets.

"I say," Natsu began, with his eyes closed, as they continued along the gravel path towards Fiore, "I get 60,000 jewels, and the three of you can split whatever's left." For a split second, the group went silent... And then it hit them.

"NATSU THAT LEAVES US WITH NOTHING!" Lucy yelled.

"FLAME BRAINNN!" Gray exclaimed.

A quiet cough silenced the group in a snap. "Obviously we've all had a long day, and not to mention it's beginning to get late." Erza began with a quiet, calming voice, "There's an inn just up ahead, we can stop there and get some rest. We'll continue on our path back to the guild tomorrow morning.

"Yeah, and I could use a bath." Lucy sighed, as she examined her dirt-covered outfit.

In silent agreement, the group continued on the path towards the inn.

Once at the inn, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu chatted quietly while Erza got their room keys.

"Here," said Erza, holding out a pair of room keys to Gray, "you and Natsu will be sharing room 23, and Lucy and I will share room 24."

"What?! Why do I have to share a room with Ice Princess?!" Complained Natsu, pointing a finger at Gray.

"You lookin' for a fight, Droopy Eyes?!" Asked Gray, grabbing Natsu's shirt collar.

Putting one hand on Natsu's shoulder and one hand on Gray's shoulder, Erza shot them a look that showed murderous intent. "You two will be sharing a room, WITHOUT conflict, is that understood?"

"YES MA'AM, SORRY MA'AM" The two bowed in unison. This made Lucy giggle.

The two pairs split up, heading to their rooms with their luggage.

"Room 24! Ahh, I can't wait to take a nice, long bat-" Lucy was interupted when their room door swung open.

"Complimentary drinks, ladies?" Politely asked a woman in a turquoise kimono, who looked as if she worked at the inn.

"Ah yes, I'll have some sake (sake = liquor)." Requested Erza.

"Of course," said the woman as she scribbled some notes on a notepad, "and you?" she asked, looking over at Lucy.

"May I have some water?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Of course! I'll be back with your drinks and towels for the onsen." Said the woman, excusing herself from the room.

A few minutes later, the woman entered the room again. She set two white towls down on the floor, next to a tray that contained a glass of water and 2 bottles of sake. "Oh, and your friends in room 23 have already ordered dinner. It should be there in about an hour or so." The woman said, before she exited the room.

The two girls grabbed their drinks and sat down for a little girl-time chat. Lucy enjoyed talking to Erza, it was like having an older sister. Finishing her water, Lucy noticed Erza was acting a bit tipsy. Perhaps an entire bottle of sake was too much...

Not wanting to deal with the drunk Erza, Lucy got up to go change out of her tattered clothing.

Although oblivious to the fact, Lucy was extremely gorgeous. She had soft light blonde locks that fell to her butt, big brown eyes, and soft, fair skin. Not to mention her very curvy body.

Lucy slid off her tall, brown boots and began to take off her white mini skirt, when Erza spoke up.

"H-hey Lucy," She began, "guess what?..

With a sigh, Lucy asked, "What is it, Erza?"

In between hiccups, Erza said, "I h-have a d-dick."

Knowing that Erza was 110% drunk, and most likely has no idea what she was talking about, Lucy shrugged it off. "Uh-huh, sure you do." Lucy replied, pulling off her tight blue, button-up top. Only left in her pink lace bra and panties, her long white socks, and her hair up in a high pony tail. Lucy reached down for her bag to grab clothes, when she was pushed to the ground.

"Mph!" She groaned, as she fell to the floor the a bang. Looking up, she saw Erza standing over her, head to toe in armor. "Erza, what was that for?!" She exclaimed, giving Erza a confused, startled look.

Eyes wide in confusion, Lucy watched as Erza took off her armor, piece by piece. Removing her shoes, socks, and skirt, Erza was left in her black T-shirt and underwear. Lucy blinked in confusion. Looking down, she noticed something... Erza had a... buldge?!

Lucy jumped back in shock. She watched as Erza took off her underwear, revealing a huge dick! That thing was humungous! It had to be at least 7 inches.

"E-Erza... W-what the... How..." Lucy stuttered, unable to find any other words. Overtaken by shock, Lucy realized the situation she was in. Naked. In a room with a drunk woman with her penis out, who's 5x as powerful as she is. Uh-oh.

With her celestial keys on the other side of the room, no chance of out-running Erza, and surrounded by sound-proof walls, Lucy only hope was to curl up into a ball and pray Erza left her alone. Although, this didn't last long. Erza placed her cold hand on Lucy's chin, pulling Lucy's head up to face her.

With one hand on her erect manhood, Erza reached down and grabbed Lucy's right hand. Lucy fought back and pulled her hand away, but was stopped by a hard slap to the face. Tears spilled from Lucy's big brown eyes. Grabbing Lucy's right hand, Erza placed it on her hot, erect cock, and moved it up and down the shaft.

"Ahhh yeahhhh..." Moaned Erza, before she took another sip of sake.

This continued for another minute or so, when Erza grabbed Lucy's hand, stopping the back and forth motion.

"Open wide." Demanded Erza and she moved her hips closer to Lucy's face. Lucy refused, keeping her mouth shut, being smacked in the face by Erza's erect penis.

With an angry grunt, Erza forced Lucy's mouth open, shoving her abnormally large cock down her petite throat. Tears blurred Lucy's vision. Erza tangled her fingers in Lucy's long locks, moaning, pushing and pulling her head down and up her long shaft.

Erza pulled Lucy's head all the way up to her ballsack and held it there. So this is what it meant to deapthroat.

"Lick it, you slut!" Erza yelled, kicking Lucy in the knee. Lucy obeyed. Erza moaned and grunted with every lick. With a dick in her throat, Lucy struggled to breathe. Running out of breath, Lucy nailed and pushed herself off of Erza's hips; falling on her back.

Lucy coughed, as her breathing steadied again. She lay on her back, traumatized. Erza walked over, and stood above her. Erza, after giving herself a quick handjob, was about to cum.

Standing over her, Erza sprayed her semen all over Lucy's face and stomache. And... SNAP! Erza had taken a picture of Lucy's semen-covered body with a camera she had brought along on their trip.

That was it. Now that there was a picture of her... like that... Lucy knew she couldn't tell anyone; not a soul. If that picture got out... she's done for.

Erza then threw on some clothes and headed over to room 23 for dinner.

When Lucy arrived in room 23, dinner was already laid out on the table.

"Hey Luce! Where have you been? We've been waiting forever!" Exclaimed Natsu with a pout.

"Oh... Sorry guys, I just had to take a quick shower is all." Lucy explained with a weak smile.

"Anyway, let's eat, I'm starving." Said Gray. Natsu gestured for Lucy to sit next to him. So, Lucy sat down. She wore a loose pink T-shirt, black booty shorts, black socks, and her hair up in a messy bun.

She sat down next to Natsu and across from Gray, where she felt most comfortable. She looked up at all the food on the table. It all looked so good! She heard her stomache growl.

"Itadakimasu!" The group said in unison. They all dug into their food. It was soooo delicious!

Besides for occasional awkward eye contact from Erza, dinner was pretty fun. The food was good, and the company of Gray and Natsu was comforting.

Once they finished their meal, they each got up to put their plates on the dinner tray for the maid to pick up. After cleaning up the kitchen table, Lucy headed for the bathroom to wash her hands.

"SMACK!" A sudden pain emerged on her butt cheek. She turned around to see that Erza had slapped her ass. She looked around. Thankfully, no one else noticed this.

After washing her hands, she and Erza began to head for the door. Erza said her goodnights and left for room 24. Lucy looked at Natsu's warm smile as he said goodnight. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him everything that had happened back in room 24 with Erza. She wanted a shoulder to cry on.

"Natsu?.." She asked quietly.

"Yeah, Luce?" He asked, hearing the concern in Lucy's voice.

Then she remembered the picture Erza took. She couldn't let those get out. "Um... Never mind! Goodnight!" She said as she bolted out the door.

When Lucy entered the room, she noticed it was empty. Judging by the fact that Erza still hadn't washed up after their battle, she guessed it was safe to assume Erza was probably taking a shower.

This is her moment. This is a chance for her to go to the onsen for a bath, without Erza.

With a sigh of relief, Lucy stripped off her clothes so that she was butt naked, and let down her long hair. She wrapped herself in a towl, and began to head towards the onsen.

Once there, she could already feel the hot steam from the bath. With a smile, she took off her towl, revealing her hot, curvaceous figure. Setting the towl down on a nearby rock, she got into the bath.

"Ahhh," She sighed, "Finally, some alone time." She rested her elbows on the side of the bath and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. _This is so relaxing_ , she thought.

When all of a sudden, Lucy felt a tickling in her hair.

"Isn't the onsen nice this time of night?" Asked Erza, who sat inches behind Lucy, braiding her blonde hair. Filled with absolute shock and fear, Lucy didn't even pay any mind to the fact that she could feel Erza's penis touching the back of her neck. It tickled.

Erza stood up, pulling on Lucy's hair. She got in the bath and sat down to the right of Lucy. She set her left hand on Lucy's right thigh, under the water. Lucy sat there, unable to move, overwhelmed with fear. Erza moved to face Lucy's naked body. Erza stood up, and Lucy noticed Erza's large cock shot up like a rocket, growing another inch in size.

Filled with absolute terror, Lucy stood up and attempted to get out of the bath and run to safety, but ot no avail. Erza grabbed Lucy's leg and pulled her back down into the water.

Rage filling Erza, she grabbed Lucy by her petite waist and turned her around so that she was bent over facing away from her. "Why would you fucking run, you whore?! Say you're sorry!" Erza slapped Lucy's ass _hard_. "Now! Apologize right now, you slut!" Erza demanded, continuing to slap Lucy's ass to the point it turned pink. Lucy whinced in pain with every hit.

"I'm sorry!" She pleaded, "I'm sorry!" The slapping stopped. This was complete torture. Lucy felt miserable.

"You call that an apology?!" Erza exclaimed, "Oh, I'll make you sorry!" She grabbed Lucy by the waist, and laid her on the ground on the side of the pool. No longer in the water, Lucy laid on her back, whincing in pain.

Erza walked over to Lucy, and spread her legs. Admiring her smooth, pink virgin pussy, Lucy attemped to close her legs, but was no match for Erza's strength. Erza grabbed Lucy's towl, ripped off a piece, and shoved it in Lucy's mouth as a gag.

Erza poked at Lucy's virgin pussy. She opened and closed her pussy lips, which made Lucy moan _. This is going to be easy_ , Erza thought. Erza put her finger on Lucy's clit, rubbing it in circles. Lucy moaned and arched her back in response. Erza got down on her knees and put her lips on Lucy's pussy, eating her out. Lucy's mind went blank. Within seconds, she had had her first orgasm.

Lucy lay there, panting. It didn't end there.

Erza stood up, spreak Lucy's legs, and aligned her erect cock with her opening. Lucy noticed what was going on.

"ERZA PLEASE, NO. DON'T DO THIS. I'M BEGGING YOU. PLEASE." She pleaded, hoping her once true friend would come back.

But in the matter of seconds, Erza thrust her hugh cock balls-deep into Lucy's pussy.

"AGHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed in pain, as tears filled the brims of her eyes and fell like a waterfall. Blood began to pour from her pussy. Her viginity... taken from her. She was being raped by one of her closest friends.

Erza began to thrust in and out slowly, allowing Lucy to adjust. Erza's movements gradually got faster, as she twisted one of Lucy's erect nipples. This made her moan.

Erza began to thrust fast and deep. Lucy could feel her cock touch her womb. Faster and faster and faster Erza banged Lucy.

Lucy's started panting as Erza began moaning. Erza had never fucked a virgin pussy before, it was so tight! Lucy's was way better than Mirajane's! Erza pulled out, grabbed Lucy, and pulled her to the middle of the bath. Erza put Lucy on her knees facing the other direction, holding her hair, and fucked her doggystyle.

Erza thrust into Lucy's tight pussy so hard, she could feel Erza's balls smack against her ass. Erza thrust in hard and fast, again and again and again. She grabbed Lucy by the hair and shoved her head underwater.

She fucked her harder, and harder, and harder, still holding her head underwater. Lucy struggled to reach the surface, Erza's grip was too tight. Lucy screamed underwater, crying and freaking out trying to reach the surface; she was going to drown! Erza smacked Lucy's ass hard, leaving a red mark.

Moaning and grunting, Erza was at her climax. She fucked Lucy so deep, she felt her hard rock cock enter her womb. A few more earth-shattering thrusts, and Erza came. Lucy was about to lose consciousness, as she felt Erza's hot liquid shoot into her womb.

Still holding Lucy underwater, Erza stood there, cock inside Lucy, shooting semen into her tight pussy.

Erza let go of Lucy's head. Lucy went straight for the surface, gasping for air and coughing up water. Erza pulled out and walked towards the door.

"We should do this again sometime." She said with an evil smirk.

Lucy looked down at her no-longer-virgin pussy and saw semen flowing out like a river. She lay down on the side of the bath, too exhasusted to move a muscle.

And then Kakashi woke up from his dream, the end. (lmfao)


End file.
